unsimsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortimer Goth
Mortimer "Martin" Goth (also known as Mr Addams) is a pre-created sim residing in the Addams Manor in Pleasantville with his daughters Cassandra and Alexandra. His wife, the well-known gangster Bella has been flushed down a toilet by Rod Humble and has yet to be found. Mortimer was born in the year 2000 in Neighborhood 1, which could possibly refer to The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland or perhaps Sweden. His parents are Gunty and Corny Goth. Background In The Sims 3, Mortimer is a child with no friends, except for a gangster woman with a strange turn-on for red dresses and her jock brother. His traits are Excitable, Can't Stand Art and Couch Potato. The "couch potato" trait may be a reference to his favorite food in the game (British Potatoes). He is an E- student and has nine points in Dumbness. Ironically, he is very happy in this game. In The Sims Bustin' Out he lives with his wife Bella Goth in the Addams Manor. His wife has realized that no matter what gun you use, the ghosts won't die, and therefore hires The Ghostbusters to hunt them down. Here, he speaks with an Derby accent and works as a flower spreader. He has for some reason dyed his hair grey in this game, possibly to match his puberty hair. In The Sims Console his hair is Back in Black and he lives at 22 Acacia Avenue with his wife (who still hasn't retired from her Gangster career) and their daughter Cassandra. He likes to play SSX3 and water the flowers (possibly a reference to Bustin' Out). He also appears in The Sims for PC with his wife and daughter. Nothing special about them, except that they are back in the Addams Manor with a few more tombstones (and obviously, flowers). 25 years later (in The Sims 2) his gangster wife has been flushed down a toilet by Rod Humble and he is now in love with a fortune sim called Nina Caliente. It is implied by the game that her romantic sister Dina Caliente is slightly interested in him too. What a huge promotion, from a family man to a heartbreaker! He also got promoted at work to Ecological Guru and is now old (so old he will soon join his relatives in the graveyard) and retired. His parents drowned (in separate pools) and now has a second child, a daughter named Alexandra. He strongly approves of his other daughter's recent engagement to the town family man, Donny Lothario. Oddly, when opening his DNA in SimPe, he has red hair and freckles, and of course, no soul. This has led a lot of players to believe he might be a robot built by Ron Weasley to obliterate humanity, but this is only speculations and not confirmed by EAxis (yet). Bella's Disappearance One of the minor plot lines in Pleasantville is the disappearance of Mortimer's wife Bella, who was flushed down a toilet by Rod Humble. Most evidence points to it being an "accident", but most players believe it was her gangster rivals who payed Rod Humble to get rid of her. However, nobody cares enough to investigate this further, except for silly conspiracy theorists with no deodrant. These conspiracy theorists believe the "accident" was a plan to make the Caliente sisters look like they only cared about Mortimer's money and penises. But everyone is too busy accusing the Calientes of being evil bitches, gold-digging hoes and murderers so this is not investigated at all. Mortimer Goth in Other Games, Movies and Television Even though he is not the most well-known sim of them all (Erik Swag) he appears quiet a lot in games like Skyrim, Minecraft, The Sims 3, Mafia II and SSX3. He also voices Lightning McQueen in the movie Cars and might have been the main inspiration for Zalachenko in the Millennium trilogy. Trivia *Mortimer's appearance is slightly based on Robert Sheehan, an actor from Great Britain. *The song "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen was a tribute to Mortimer and Dina's love for one another. *There is an XXX-rated video hidden in the game files called "Mortimer's Touch". *His family is the only family not to be included in any of the'' Grand Theft Auto games. *Mortimer is the only sim who is dead in all the ''Call of Duty ''games. *He loves garlic, according to the Spanish version of The Sims 3. Although it is more likely they mistranslated "British Potato" to "Garlic". *He was the last sim created in Pleasantville. *Mortimer is the only pre-made sim who wasn't on the ''The Sims 3 cover. *Harry Potter makes a reference to Mortimer in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ''when he shouts "I VOLUNTEER!" at the Triwizard Tournament reaping. *He is named Homer Simpson in the Spanish version of ''The Sims 2. Category:Sims that work in the Nature Science career Category:Neighborhood 1 Sims Category:Pleasantville Sims Category:Male Sims Category:Sims with moustaches Category:Black-haired sims Category:Brown-eyed sims Category:Married Sims Category:Light-Skinned Sims Category:Excitable Sims Category:Sims that can't stand art Category:Couch Potatoes Category:Sims that drink the Elixir of Life for breakfast